A Missing Rose
by kshulesv96
Summary: Seventeen year old Dylan Culverhouse had just lost his girlfriend to a new killer in Santa Barbara. The police are working hard to solve this girls murder, but when Shawn's fourteen year old daughter becomes the next victim, what will he do to save her?
1. A Missing Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Psych.

**Rating: **T

"Have fun at school today, Dylan"

"Yeah dad, fun and school should never be used in the same sentence."

With that, seventeen year old Dylan Culverhouse walked out the front door, keys in hand.

Santa Barbara hadn't been the same since Bailey, Dylan's girlfriend, had been murdered. Her killer had been targeting high school girls in the area for over a year now, but was too good to be found. Each of the killer's victims was found with a rose in their hand and a missing pinky finger.

He had found her by the fence at the edge of the soccer field and stayed up all night crying over her. He promised himself he would never date another girl because no one could ever compare to Bailey.

* * *

><p>Detective Juliet Spencer watched as her husband of 15 years hid behind Carlton Lassiter's desk, waiting to scare him.<p>

Juliet stood up from her chair and walked slowly to her husband.

"Shawn, what in the world are you doing?"

"Shhhh, Jules you'll expose my secret hiding spot."

"I could see you from my desk; it's not that much of a secret."

"SPENCER!" Juliet turned toward the loud outburst and Shawn popped up from beside the head detective's desk.

"Well if it isn't my favorite head detective."

"Spencer, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Yeah Shawn, where's Alexis?"

Shawn pointed at Juliet, "She, is with Gus and Kayla."

After fifteen years of marriage, Shawn and Juliet had three children; fourteen year old Bridget, nine year old Jacob, and four year old Alexis. Gus had also gotten married six years ago to a lovely woman named Laura and had a daughter, Kayla.

"You're going to pick up Bridget and Jacob right?"

"When?"

"Uh-", she looked at her watch. "-now"

"I'm on it Jules!" Shawn walked out of the station and got into his car. It was getting old, he had gotten it before he and Juliet were married and never thought about his motorcycle.

He drove toward the elementary school Jacob attended and waited in the pickup line. Shawn had insisted that busses were too dirty for his children. Juliet had never seen that one coming.

Shawn watched as Jacob walked out of his class room and toward the car. "Hey Dad", he waved to his father.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?"

"It was awesome!"

Shawn drove next to his daughter's school. She was a freshman this year and it really scared her. Now that a serial killer was out to get high school girls, the last place she wanted to be was in high school. Shawn watched while his little girl walked with a boy towards his car.

"Dad, I bet that's Bridget's boyfriend!" Shawn rolled his eyes. His little angel better not have a boyfriend!

She left the boy's side and walked toward her father's car. She opened the door and got in.

"Bridget's got a boyfriend, Bridget's got a boyfriend!" Sometimes she hated hearing the voice of her little brother.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled. "He's just a friend."

"What's his name?" Shawn asked, suddenly interested in the familiar boy.

"Dylan."

"Dylan Culverhouse?"

"Yeah, Dylan Culverhouse."

"Oh."

Shawn put his car in drive and went straight to the Psych office. He planned on meeting up with Gus to get Alexis from him, and then taking his kids home.

* * *

><p>A dark figure from behind the fence of the soccer field watched as Bridget Spencer got into her father's car. He watched as Dylan Culverhouse watched her. Silly boy, he would never realize that he was a curse. The man, who seemed to be holding a rose in his hand, appeared to be a shadow; impossible to catch.<p>

"One day Bridget-", he whispered, "-you'll be mine."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think. If anyone likes it, I might post a new chapter up tomorrow.**

**Reviews or criticism is greatly appreciated!**


	2. A Missing Friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Psych

Bridget was the eldest Spencer child. She had her father's hair and her mother's eyes. She had extraordinary comedic abilities and was extremely athletic. She was tall and thin, the captain of the soccer team. She was the most beautiful girl in school. She was Bailey's best friend. Her heart had broken along with Dylan's when Bailey had been murdered. She was out on the soccer field when Dylan discovered her, her best friend's blood spilled on the field that made her dreams come true. That was all three months ago. Her parents had promised her that they would find whoever killed Bailey. The more they searched, however, the more girls were killed. Bridget was scared that she would become a victim too. Her father promised that she wouldn't be, but that didn't lessen her fear.

It pained Juliet to watch her daughter cry herself to sleep, the image of her best friend never leaving her mind. Shawn and Juliet talk about that day from time to time, but mostly about clues they have found at work.

Late one night while Juliet rested her head on Shawn's chest, they listened to their daughter cry. She didn't cry every night, but when she thought about what had happened for a while, it made her miss her friend.

* * *

><p>High School, the most marvelous place on earth. When most kids are young children, they see high school as a scary place. Once they are in it, they see it as the most boring part of their lives. No arts and crafts, no fun play time, just double the work and harder the classes.<p>

If you walked into the Santa Barbara High School cafeteria, you would be able to immediately see the division of the teens. Like a scene of "Mean Girls", the popular kids sat with each other and the unpopular kids, likewise.

Bridget sat at the lunch table with Dylan every day, they talked about Bailey. It seemed to be killing the both of them slowly, breaking them down piece by piece. She used to sit with the popular kids and was given the label "hot", but since they lost Bailey she could have cared less what people thought about her. Shawn insisted that Bridget talk to his mother for an evaluation but she decided otherwise.

"What was your favorite thing about her?" Bridget stabbed at her mystery meat while she questioned him.

"Her eyes", he responded. He tried to avoid eye contact with her. She and Bailey had the same blue eyes, they were practically sisters.

"No, I meant your favorite thing about her personality."

"Oh, well she was really funny, I guess" the fact that he said it this way made her wonder, "Did you love her?"

"I-I guess."

"You guess?"

"I mean-", he struggled with his words "I can't talk about this right now." He left her sitting at the table, alone.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bridget sat at the dinner table with her parents, Jacob, and Alexis. Shawn, being the nosey person he was, began to interrogate his daughter.<p>

"So Bridget, tell me about this Dylan guy."

"DAAAADDDD!"

"Shawn" Juliet whined. "Leave her alone."

Jacob and Alexis were laughing uncontrollably and caught their father's attention. Shawn reached over to Alexis's head and rubbed it a little. All three Spencer children were blessed with his gorgeous locks and he made sure to show it off to all of his friends.

"No really Bridge, who is he?" her father insisted.

"He was-", she was struggling to get her words out. Even the thought of Bailey upset her. "He was Bailey's boyfriend"

"Bailey was like our daughter, how come she never talked about him?" Geez, her father was persistent.

"Dad-"

"Maybe you should invite him over; we could watch "The Breakfast Club" together!" Shawn was excited now.

"No dad." She pushed her chair out and stood up. "I'll be in my room."

She started up the stairs and stopped halfway up.

"Dad, can I spend the night at Hallie's house tomorrow?"

"You don't have to ask to spend the night next door you know."

"Okay" she smiled.

* * *

><p>He watched from across the street as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. He hid behind a rose bush; several roses were missing from their stems. The hooded figure removed a knife from his pocket and cut a rose from the bush.<p>

He crossed the street of the small neighborhood and walked to the house next to the Spencer's. He took the key from under the mat, as if it wasn't an obvious place to hide a key, and opened the door.

A half hour later, he came out of the house, no rose to be found. He placed the key under the mat and walked back to his hiding spot, one less girl at Santa Barbara High School now.

Once behind the bush he muttered, "One day Spencer, I'll get my revenge."

**Thanks for reading and thank you to all who reviewed too.**

**I should be posting once a week at the least, once a day at the most.**

**Let me know if things are still going good with this story. It is my first story with more than one chapter, so I'm still working out the problems. **

**:)**


	3. A Missing Phone

It was a quiet day at the SBPD. Shawn Spencer hadn't walked through the doors since the day before.

This made Detective Lassiter very happy, for one of his newest motto's was 'No Spencer, no problem', and it was very obvious it was true.

For Juliet Spencer though, it was a very boring day. She loved it when her Shawn came to the station for a visit or to pick up the occasional case but, lately there wasn't much crime in Santa Barbara beside the mystery serial killer.

The killer hadn't revealed his name to anyone or left any clues as to who he was. The only thing anyone knew about him was his trademark, leaving a rose in a young girl's hand and taking the pinky of her other one. A very gruesome thing to do to such young human beings; it was very tragic to see someone killed this way. They were all strangled, a painful way to die.

Juliet thought about the killings, it worried her that her daughter would become hurt by the happenings of this man. She was safe at school though, the "Rose Killer" as the department had labeled him, never attacked the girls while they were at school, only at their homes.

Juliet was interrupted from her deep thought when her phone began to ring.

"Detective Juliet Spencer", She answered awaiting the reply of the person on the other end.

"Hey Mom", Juliet let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Thank god it was her daughter and not someone reporting a crime. She really didn't feel like getting into detective mode at the moment.

"Hey Bridget, what's up?" Her daughter hardly ever called her at work; even if she did, she called Juliet's cell phone. She was worried that something had happened, until her daughter finally answered.

"Hallie wasn't at school today so I probably won't be spending the night at her house. I thought it was a little weird so I'm going to check on her." A wave of relief washed over her when she heard this. With all of these killings lately, she was horrified that one day a call would come about **her** daughter being taken by the Rose Killer.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home" They said their goodbyes while Juliet pondered about what her daughter had told her. Their exchange of words had seemed a little—awkward.

Bridget climbed the steps of her friend house; they had become close friends since Bailey had died. She took the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. "HALLIE!" she called.

No answer.

A feeling of worry developed in the pit of her stomach. "HALLIE!" she called again, louder than the first. She walked into the house, climbed the stairs to Hallie's bedroom, and saw her door was shut; there was no way that she couldn't have heard her. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. What she saw in front of her broke her heart.

She covered her mouth and let out a small whisper as the tears started pouring down her cheeks, "Oh my god."

* * *

><p>The forensics team had come to remove the body from the bedroom and inspect the room for clues. There was a pool of crimson red liquid where her hand was resting, her pinky finger was missing. The stem of a rose was trapped in her other hand, the thorns piercing her cold skin. The petals were shriveled up; the rose was in desperate need of water. Her parents were away at a conference in Atlanta and had tried to reach her the night before; little did they know that they would never see their daughter again.<p>

Bridget sat outside on the front porch of Hallie's house; a lone tear traveled down her face. It was an ugly day outside to say the least; it was cloudy and humid, a bit windy, and the neighborhood looked lifeless. A shiver ran down her spine as a large gust of wind traveled right towards her. She shook lightly and wiped the tear from her face. If the killer had gotten this close to her house, who's to say that he won't come after her next.

She had recently been feeling strange, like she was being followed; she was seeing shadows and hallucinating. She felt like she was going crazy! What if she wasn't crazy though? What if someone really was following her?

* * *

><p>Shawn and Juliet left the scene of the crime and walked over to their house. It wasn't a small house, but if fit the family of five perfectly. They walked up the wooden stairs towards their bedroom. Photos of their three children lined the walls; birthdays, Christmases, and other special moments of their childhoods. They reached their room, the third door on the right, and entered. Juliet sat on their bed and Shawn followed pursuit.<p>

"Shawn", Juliet's voice was a whisper, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Jules", he took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, "I really don't know."

A tear ran down her cheek. She was so scared that her daughter would be killed. How was anyone supposed to feel safe when a girl was murdered in her own home?

Shawn wiped the small tear from her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. Juliet closed her eyes slowly. He brought his lips to hers, gave her a light kiss, and listened to her breathe for a few moments.

"Do you remember the promise we made to each other when she was born?" Juliet opened her eyes.

"No", she shook her head lightly.

"We promised that we would protect Bridget and any other children we would have in the future with our lives", Juliet smiled. She remembered the day her first child was born like it was yesterday. She had been worried that with their jobs, someone might try to harm her kids. Shawn had proved to her that it would never happen; sure he had gotten himself shot and nearly killed in the process, but it proved to her that everything would be okay.

"Maybe we should just keep her with us till we find this psycho", he added quietly. Juliet nodded her head. Shawn pulled Juliet into his lap and rubbed small circles into her back. "It will be okay baby, I promise."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Juliet awoke in Shawn's arms to the shrieking sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and hit the snooze button. Today, she would be taking her daughter to work with her. She slid out of Shawn's strong arms and groaned when her feet hit the cool floor. She dressed in her work clothes and headed to Bridget's room to wake her. Her room was two doors down from Shawn and Juliet's room and on the way there, Juliet checked up on her other two sleeping children. She peeked into the room next to hers. Her little Alexis was curled into a ball with her teddy bear under her arm. Across from Alexis's room slept Jacob; he snored just like Shawn.<p>

Juliet appeared in the doorway of her sleeping teenager's room. The sight took her back to her teenage years; her hair looked like a rat's nest, the makeup she missed in the shower was smeared across her face, and her room looked like a wreck. She walked over to her daughter's bed through the only part of her room that didn't have clothes piled up in the way. She tapped her daughter's shoulder lightly and whispered to her, "Wake up", but she didn't stir one bit.

She said it a little louder the second time, "Bridget, wake up." She still seemed to be ignored by her daughter. The third time, she said it just loud enough to wake her without waking the rest of the house, "Bridget", she said harshly, "WAKE UP!"

This frightened her and she fell out of her bed, landing in a pile of clothes.

"MOM!" she said angrily.

"At least the pile of clothes broke your fall", her mother said with a sly grin. Bridget sent the death glare towards her mother.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." She moaned.

She picked herself up off the ground, got dressed, straightened her hair, and met her mother in the kitchen. The two sat down at the table and shared the leftover pineapple pancakes that Shawn had cooked the morning before. They picked their dishes up and hopped into Juliet's car, wheels pointed towards the station.

Bridget had never told her parents, but she had always wanted to grow up to be a cop, just like her mother. She was going to spend the day observing her mother and other police officers while they did their jobs. She had watched her "psychic" father since she was a small child and she herself had learned quite a few things about good observation.

Juliet pulled into her usual parking spot in the SBPD lot and parked the car. She looked at her daughter; she had a strange look on her face.

"Why so gloomy?" She questioned. "At least you get to skip school today."

"I lost another friend yesterday mom, these things aren't easy to get over."

"I know," she added, "it'll be okay."

The two walked up the steps of the SBPD and stepped inside. Juliet got her daughter a visitor's pass and went to her desk. The chief invited Bridget to stay in her office while her mother worked; she accepted and stayed all day.

Luckily, today no one was killed by the Rose Killer.

* * *

><p>He was walking home from school when he heard the rustle of leaves. The noise was too heavy for it to have been the wind making it. He stopped, turned around, and searched the area.<p>

"Hello?" He called out waiting for a response.

He heard no answer.

The boy turned around and kept walking.

Again, the leaves rustled; tossing and turning. The noise could only be made by walking through them. He began to lightly jog; his house wasn't too far down the road now.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared against the asphalt behind the boy.

A hooded figure appeared from behind a bush and swung a punch at the boy. The boy fell to the ground unconscious and the figure loaded him into a sack. He carried the sack to his white pickup truck and threw it in the trunk.

He got into his truck and drove off. What he failed to realize was that the boy's phone had fallen out of his pocket and now rested in the street.

Right across from Shawn Spencer's house.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this chapter longer than the last. I couldn't make it too long though, it would have given everything away.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!  
><strong>


	4. A Missing Mind

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, I didn't have much time because I'll be cooking all day for my Thanksgiving dinner.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

The following day, Bridget had insisted she go back to school. She promised her parents that she would get a ride home immediately after school, no exceptions. When she arrived at school, the first person she saw was Dylan.

"Hey." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey" she hesitated, "you okay?" He had never done this before, especially since Bailey had passed away.

"Yeah…I was just thinking" he began, "maybe it's time that…we..um." He struggled to get through his sentence.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it's time that we both…you know…get over Bailey." He shrugged.

"Dylan, I don't understa-"

"Will you go on a date with me?" He blurted out.

"What! Dylan, are you sure you're ready?"

"Bridget, we shouldn't hold on to our past. I think the best thing for me right now is to just…you know…move on."

"You're starting to freak me out."

"No, I meant…I'll pick you up at seven?" His struggle made her laugh.

"I'll see you then" she giggled. She had always had a tiny crush on Dylan.

He left her side and walked off to class. Bridget was ecstatic! She had never been on a date before. She let out a squeal and bounced off to her first class.

* * *

><p>When she got home that day, she was super excited that she had a date. She was going to have so much fun getting ready for it, but first she had to convince her parents that it was safe for her to go out. She called one of her close friends and asked her to come up with a good cover story. She didn't want to lie to her parents, but she sure didn't want to miss out on her first date. She called Dylan and told him her plan, he couldn't come pick her up or her parents would know she was going on a date.<p>

It was a Friday, not a school night, so she decided that her cover story would involve a sleepover with her friend and a dinner party. She had to have some good excuse for why she was dressing up so nicely. She ran out her room after her long phone call and went to tell her parents her plans for the night.

"Mom Pleaseeeeeeee!" she begged her mother.

"I don't know Bridget, do you feel safe enough?"

"Yeah, I mean I'll be with her the whole night. Her parents will be in the house too." Her mother still gave her and unsure look. "Don't worry, I won't go down any dark alleys or talk to any men in ski masks."

"Bridget!" Her mother yelled, Excuse me for being concerned."

"Mom, I'll be fine, I promise." Juliet reached out and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Okay, I trust you." Yes! Her mother was convinced. She squealed and ran back up to her bedroom; it was time to get ready for her date.

* * *

><p>Even though most of her clothes were already on the floor, she searched her closet for the perfect dress. She sorted through what felt like 100 dresses before she came across the perfect one; it was crimson red and about knee length, plain but beautiful. She put it on and adjusted the straps; it dipped lower than her father would approve of, but it felt perfect to her.<p>

She sat down at the vanity that her grandmother had picked out with her for her twelfth birthday and began to apply her makeup. She was already wearing the basics; foundation and other things. She applied her mascara and put on dark eye shadow; her lip gloss came next. It was lemonade flavored and tasted amazing.

She stood up and grabbed her curling iron; she could do wonders with her Spencer hair. She created soft curls with the iron; she hoped that Dylan would love her. When she looked into her mirror she was very pleased with what she saw. She felt more beautiful than ever before and couldn't wait to see what her date thought of her. Bridget bounced on the balls of her feet, the feet covered by her new black heels, and became nearly overwhelmed with excitement.

She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her father was going to drop her of at the restaurant that he believed her friend's dinner party was at; little did he know she was actually meeting Dylan.

Bridget got in the car with her father and sat silently.

"You look beautiful tonight Bridge; I just want you to know that." She smiled at her father, knowing that when he found out the truth, it would break his heart.

"Thanks Dad", she said, her voice just above a whisper.

The two rode in silence all the way to the restaurant; neither one looked at the other. Shawn didn't trust anyone with his daughter besides him and his wife. Who were those parents to think that they would be able to protect his little girl? Shawn turned his head to look at his daughter when he had a "vision".

_Her knee was bouncing lightly. She was just like her father when it came to nerves; clearly she was worried about something._

"Watcha nervous about?" He was worried about her being worried.

"I'm not nervous, why would I be nervous, Dad?" She was definitely nervous, he concluded.

He pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and pulled in front of its entrance.

"Have fun Bridge", he tried to calm his daughter's obvious nerves. He had called her Bridge ever since she was a baby. He didn't know why, it didn't have any significance; it just fit their interesting family. The nickname had always soothed her fears. It was only one letter short of her full first name, but he had always loved to call her that.

"I will", she nodded at him, "thanks for bringing me." She opened the car door and stepped out. Through the front window she could see Dylan. A smile immediately formed on her face as she thought of every possible scenario of how the night would play out.

He watched her walk in the building from the window. He stood up from the table he was seated at and walked over to his date.

"Bridget…my god you look beautiful." A blush crept up her face as she turned a deep shade of red.

"Thanks", she said with a smile. Dylan took her hand and led her to the table.

She was ready for the best night of her life.

He was ready for his revenge.

* * *

><p><em>5 Minutes Earlier<em>

"May I take your order, sir?" The kind waitress stood there, pen in hand, awaiting the order of the young man.

"Uhh…two waters for now, please" he said politely.

A few moments later the kind waitress came back with two waters in her hands.

"Will that be all for now?"

"Yes, thank you, I'm waiting for my date." The waitress smiled at him and turned around to leave.

Dylan pulled a smile vial of liquid out of his jacket pocket. He opened the bottle and dumped it into Bridget's drink.

"I'm so sorry, Bridget", he whispered so that no one could hear him.

He looked out of the window and saw his beautiful date exiting her father's car. He smirked and stood up, waiting to greet her.

This was going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update in the next few days!  
><strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	5. A Missing Daughter

**Italics in this chapter are Dylan's thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

Bridget situated herself at the table across from Dylan. He took a quick sip of his water as she stared at him. She noticed that he had a small scar above his left eyebrow; he looked a little more pale than usual too.

"Dylan," he lifted his head and looked at her, "are you feeling okay? You look a little sick."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? What happened to your forehead?"

"Oh, I just…I was…working on something with my dad earlier and I…you know, got a little cut."

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

He was acting strange tonight, she just couldn't figure out why.

"So uhh," he started, "I ordered you a water."

"I see that, thank you," she answered.

"Are you going to drink it?"

"I'm not really a big water fan." The waitress that brought the water to their table earlier came by. "Excuse me, can I have a Coke?" The waitress nodded. "Thank you!"

"Crap!" He accidentally said out loud.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about something. It has nothing to do with you."

"Okay." He was definitely acting strange tonight.

* * *

><p>Within the next thirty minutes, the two ordered their meals and dug into their food. Dylan was becoming very anxious. Bridget would not drink her water, so he decided to wait until her coke was empty to order the spiciest item on the menu. It wasn't a very good plan, it could have quite possibly been thought up by a five year old, but he still tried it. He ordered the molten lava shrimp tacos with extra spice on them, taking extra precautions to make sure his plan was fool proof.<p>

When the waiter came out with his molten lava tacos, he took a bite to test them out.

"Oh my god these are hot!" he exclaimed. Bridget laughed at his outburst.

"Here, let me try them," she said taking the taco off of his plate. She took a small bite, "Mmm, this is really good."

"How does that not burn your mouth?"

"My dad's best friend, Gus… his family eats this spicy food all of the time so I'm used to it."

_What was it going to take with this girl?_

"Who in their right mind would eat this type of stuff all of the time?"

"You ordered extra spice, remember?" She let out a small laugh as it finally dawned on him that he had ordered spicy.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that."

_Duh!_

"So are we getting dessert?" Her father had taught her that when someone offered to pay for your meal, milk it for what it's worth.

"Ummm...if you want to."

She ordered herself an ice cream and prepared for the date to come to an end. Dylan got the bill for the meal and paid for it. When the two were ready to leave, they stood up from the table.

"Uhhh, Bridget!"

"Yeah."

"Can you at least drink a sip of your water? I paid a dollar for it."

She hesitated for a moment.

_Drink the damn water!_

"Fine, if it means that much to you."

_It does._

The second she took a swallow of the water she began to feel uneasy.

"Bridget, are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good. Can we go now?"

"Sure." He led her outside to his car. He was supposed to take her to her friend's house, but he had other places on his mind. He opened the door and helped her into the car. With every passing second, she was falling into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

"Mmm, Dylan, I…don't…feel…so." She fell completely asleep; she wouldn't be waking up for a while.

_Yes! My plan worked!_

He drove out of the restaurant's parking lot, driving not in the direction of her friend's house, but in the direction of his own house.

* * *

><p>He reached his house nearly thirty minutes later, looking over at Bridget every so often while he drove. She was so beautiful, and soon she would be all his.<p>

He lifted her cold, limp, body out of his car and took her inside. He walked downstairs to the basement, Bridget in his arms, and set her down on the cold cement floor. He looked over to where another figure was laying, handcuffed to a pole. The figure looked as if it hadn't eaten in days.

He looked over at Bridget; the poor girl didn't know what she was in for. He took her arms, wrapped them around one of the support beams, and tied them up with rope. He ran his fingers through her dark, thick hair. "I'll always love you, Bridget."

He turned the lights off in the basement and walked upstairs to the main floor. He locked the door to the basement so neither of its prisoners could escape. He walked to his room and went to sleep. In the morning, Bridget would regain consciousness and discover the real Dylan.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 A.M. The Next Morning<em>

"Jules," Shawn called out to his lovely wife, "What time is Bridget supposed to get home?"

"9:30, I think." Shawn's face turned white as a sheet as he scrambled to find a phone.

He dialed the number of the girl's mother as his heart raced in fear. Three rings and the woman hadn't answered yet.

"Hello?" He let out a large breath when he heard the woman's voice. Even though it wasn't his daughter's voice, he still knew she was safe.

"Uh…Mrs. Stephens, right?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Shawn Spencer, is Bridget with your daughter still, or is she on her way home?"

"Oh…Mr. Spencer, Bridget was never with us in the first place." His heart nearly stopped beating when he heard her say this. Did his daughter really lie to him? Where did she sleep last night if she wasn't home?

"Okay, thank you," he whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"Jules," he called out, "Bridget is missing."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Dylan pulled a grocery bag from off the floor. One by one he started pulling its strange contents out. The items, 5 small boxes no longer than four inches long in size, were pulled first. The second, a small rose.<p>

He put the boxes side by side and removed their lids. In each box sat the pinky finger of each of his five victims, including Bailey's and Hallie's.

He pulled a knife out of the bag third; he would need it soon.

* * *

><p>Bridget awoke to a cold darkness. She quickly realized that she was lying on a floor, but had no idea where. The last thing that she remembered was driving in a car with Dylan. A strong fear formed in the pit of her stomach. What happened last night? What did he want from her? Why was he doing this? She hoped that all of her unanswered questions would find an answer in the near future.<p>

She sat up; hands tied up around the thick metal beam. She searched the basement with what little light was shining through the small window. She could only make out a small shadow. It appeared to be a boy, but she was unsure of what she saw. The small figure sat up; its hands tied around a support beam as well. He turned his head slightly towards her and she could make out a few deep cuts on his face. Would she end up like that too, she wondered.

There was no use in putting up a struggle, she was stuck in this situation and would be until her questions were answered. She rested her head on the cold metal beam and closed her eyes, she had a feeling she would need the rest.

** I hope you could keep up with that, thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)  
><strong>


End file.
